


That Ex Butler, Attending Funerals

by tangablesadness



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Caring Sebastian, Dialogue Light, Heavy Angst, Hurt Elizabeth, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Sebastian, Poor Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: After the end of the contract Sebastian had no where to go, so he ended up here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end (sorry for the paragraph) for translatin and extra tidbits. Enjoy!

I had no where to go.

So you came here?

Donned up in a black collared coat I, once again Sebastian, stood at the edge of the crowd.

The weather was what most thought of as dreary. The black clouds hung with rain, light drips slipping out and cascading to the earth below. The greenery was darkened, overweight with precipitation  as excess dripped down on to the black clad humans underneath.  

I thought it was fitting that the Young Lord's favorite weather arrived with the sorrow he casted on the people that cared for him so dearly.

I scanned my surroundings carefully, taking in the sentimental scene and studying each human to make sure I was hidden to them. Something caught my eye. I sharpened my eyesight to catch a better look at the grave where Young Master was never laid to rest.

 

"May you be in heaven an hour before the devil finds you"

 

A smirk almost slipped on my face as I remembered the young ma- Ciel Phantomhive took care to pen the words into his will himself. The once Earl's sardonic humour must have thought it appropriately ironic to use his butler's gravestone words.

I had no idea as to why I was here, or as to why I even remain. Mortal rituals were so tedious, the dramatics of ones pretending to care was both amusing and exasperating. 

But as Lady Elizabeth softly leaned over to kiss the empty casket, I felt an indescribable need to stay.

I could not help but stand witness to the girl who's bright colors disappeared. Black lace hung off her skinny frame as disappointed emerald eyes stood out behind the dark veil, and I couldn't help but notice how her outfit morbidly resembled a wedding dress.  She looked elegantly mature with her girlish façade wiped away by the rain. Wonderment passed through me at the oddly dry eyes (a great contrast to the sobbing Prince and babbling servants might I say.), yet the young widow was pouring with sorrow, the clouds crying her ears. She stood dignified and proud with  stick straight posture, gracefully lifting a sword over the carved box. Like a knight protecting the fallen, she touched the tip to smooth wood, cracked lips moving with the words she murmured.

 

"Je suis désolé de mon échec en vous sauver mon bien-aimé."

 

My scarlet eyes widened in genuine surprise.

 

I had a feeling Lady Elizabeth would have made an beautiful Lady Phantomhive.

 

So I stood in the cold rain watching the people who I had stolen from.

I watched

and watched.

Even after the numerous loved ones and prestigious names left I stood and watched.

My soft foot falls squishing into the mud were the only things heard over the hailing of the heavens. I gently felt along the edge of cold stone, my smile oddly sentimental.

"Unlike demons, you're base, you harbor a complicated malice, you lie. You struggle desperately, knocking down others in your way. You steal and are stolen from, you make endless excuses, and still you strive to get over the hill and far away. I suppose that's why humans are so interesting."

 

And not unlike Lady Elizabeth,

the clouds cried the tears I could not feel.

**Author's Note:**

> "Je suis désolé de mon échec en vous sauver mon bien-aimé" is French for "I apologize for my failure in saving you from the darkness my beloved." I had always loved the headcanon that Lizzie secretly had an idea of what could be going on, even if she could not grasp the full concept. I had though she would show a sliver of her more mature self at Ciel's funeral, even if it could be considered OCC. I used french since it was the place Ciel technically died. Also, he last quote is from the end of Book of Circus. I hope you enjoyed this and you will be seeing another chapter soon (probably sometime next week). All comments are welcomed!


End file.
